wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krwawe Ostrza
"Pamiętajcie dzieci, Imperialna Aquilla, święte skrzydła Imperatora ochronią każdego, kto będzie wierny jego mocy." ''- Głos siostry zakonnej rozbrzmiewał w uszach uciekającej Catrine. Zabawne, kiedy siostra opowiadała o tym jak ważna jest wiara w Imperatora, zapomniała wspomnieć, że jeżeli równie święty inkwizytor wyda orzeczenie, jakoby każdy mieszkaniec planety, niezależnie od wieku i oddania, jest zdrajcą, Aquilla natychmiast zwróci przeciw niemu swoje szpony. Rozdział I: '''Pierwsza krew' Goniło ją trzech gwardzistów. Wcześniej zdążyli ranić ją w ramię, lecz cudem ominęła reszty promieni karabinów laserowych. Najwyraźniej chcieli ją żywą, nic zresztą dziwnego, dzieci wśród heretyków to prawdziwy cud, a informacje które można od nich wydobyć w godzine potrafią dać więcej niż kilka godzin przesłuchań wrogiego dowódcy. Wystraczyło mieć psionika zdolnego wejść w umysł i gotowe. "Dlaczego strzelali? Dlaczego mnie gonią? Co ja im zrobiłam?" milion takich i podobnych myśli przelatywało przez umsył dziecka z prędkością pocisku boltowego. Chociaż nosili opancerzenie i cały rynsztunek, byli wyszkolonymi żołnierzami, na otwartym polu jakim była ulica, nie miała szans przed nimi uciec. Dopadli ją na skrzyżowaniu, około dwustu metrów od posterunku, do którego chciała podejść. "Tyle razy strzelali, dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?" myślała kiedy potężny gwardzista rzucił się na nią, przygważdżając ją do ziemi. Obrócił ją na plecy, i uniósł pięść by zadać cios w twarz... - Pi - krzyknął jeden z dobiegających żołnierzy. - To jeszcze dziecko. Gwardzista opóścił pięść, chociaż w mocnym trzymającym jej delikatną krtań uścisku wciąż czuć było nienawiść. Nosili długie szare płaszcze a ich twarze były ukryte pod maskami gazowymi. Resztę głowy zasłaniał nieco ciemniejszy hełm. Nosili kilka paczek i tylko oni mogli wiedzieć co było wewnątrz nich. - Dziecko czy nie, lepiej mieć pewność, że nam nie zwieje - mówił zniekształconym przez maskę głosem. - Nie zwieje, uwierz mi - przesunął jeden z przełączników na karabinie a ten błysnął światłem z lufy. Ustawienie mocy na maksymalną, było marnostrastwem energii ale na wyobraźnie dziecka działało idealnie. Gwardzista puścił dziewczynkę, spodziewając się że ta ucieknie ale ona tylko skuliła się na ziemi, drżąc z przerażenia. - Nie wierze że to zadziałało - zaśmiał się trzeci gwardzista. - może jak będzie grzeczna to zrobimy z niej maskotkę regimentu, jak podrośnie to... - szybkie cięcie przerwało mu zdanie pozbawiając go głowy. Catrine usłyszała tylko odgłosy strzałów i krzyk kolejnego gwardzisty. Po chwili poczuła, że jakaś ciepła ciecz dotyka jej prawej nogi i ręki. Podniosła się i zobaczyła martwego gwardzistę, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu, chciał ją uduścić. Miał kilka noży wbitych w ciało Wydawał się być teraz jedynie kupą mięsa zalegającą na ulicy. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła siedzącą okrakiem na trzecim gwardziście mroczną postać. Kobieta miała skąpy, zasłaniający niewielką część ciała płytowy pancerz. Długie czarno-czerwone włosy spadały na ramiona. Catrine widziała jej upiornie bladą skórę, nie czuła jednak strachu. Nieznajoma uratowała ją z rąk "Szarych rycerzy" jak zwykła ich nazywać zielono-oka dziewczynka. Nagle dostrzegła ruch na jednym z budynków. Czerwony pancerz rzucał się w oczy na tle szarych budynków. Niewiele myśląc Catrine chwyciła za leżący obok karabin. Z trudem dała rade go unieść i oprzeć na stojącym obok fragmęcie gruzu. Wymierzyła w tamto miejsce i nacisnęła spust, lecz ten nie chciał ustąpić. Wtedy dziewczyna przypomniała sobie, że każdy karabin ma blokadę. Próbując ją znaleźć włączyłą ogień ciągły na karabinie. W końcu udało jej się go znaleźć. Wszystko trwało raptem 20 sekund. Wystarczająco aby początkujący zwiadowca Krwawych Aniołów zdąrzył wymierzyć w swój karabin. Nawet orkowy chopak po obaleniu beczki szajbimbru oddałby ten strzał celniej, jednak ustawiony na pełną moc karabin strzelał znacznie jaśniej, przez co mierzącemu przez celownik snajperowi wydawało się, że dziewczyna trafiła tuż obok niego. Zwiadowca się rozproszył a postać, która do tej pory była zajęta patroszeniem swojej "zwierzyny" teraz natychmiast zwróciła swoją uwagę na zamieszanie. Jej wzrok padł najpierw na małą dziewczynkę a potem na czerwoną postać w budynku niedaleko niej. Wstała na równe nogi i wskoczyłą przez okno do stojącego obok budynku. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt że wskoczyła na pierwsze piętro. Catrine uciekła w boczną uliczkę. Gdy tylko znalazła się między ciasnymi murami usłyszała dźwięk kuli trafiającej w asfalt tuż za nią. Była przerażona, biegła, wciąż kontynuowała swoją szaloną ucieczkę przez wąskie uliczki. Przeskakiwała po kałużach i wspinała się po blokujących przejścia kupach gruzu. Nie mogła zobaczyć jak mroczna wojowniczka dopada młodego Astartes i szybkim cięciem pozbawia go życia. Uciekając znów zbliżyła się do jednej z głównych ulic. Kiedy miała na nią wypaść, poczuła mocny chwyt za kark i szarpnięcie do tyłu. Czuła zapach krwi i wbijające się w plecy metalowe płyty. Dłoń która zasłaniała jej usta była chroniona płytowym ochraniaczem. Druga dłoń oplatała ją w pasie a kosmyk czerwono-czarnych włosów, bujał się hipnotyzująco przed jej oczami. - Spokojnie, nie chcemy przecież się w to mieszać prawda - gdy tylko to powiedziała w uszach Catrine zabrzmiał dźwięk ostrzeliwujących się czołgów. Zobaczyła jak lecące z dwóch stron promienie światła przecinają się na tle zniszczonego budynku. Chwyt na jej ustach znacznie się poluzował, by w końcu całkiem ją puścić. - Wynosimy się stąd, lepiej żeby Krieganie nas nie przyuważyli - powidziała pół-szeptem puszczająca ją wojowniczka. "Krieganie"? Kim oni byli? Czy byli to jej Szarzy rycerze, czy może ktoś inny? Nie miało to znaczenia, musiały się wydostać z tego miasta. Do całego zajścia doszło rano, gdy opuszczały miasto z drugiej strony była noc. Catrine słaniała się na nogach, lecz jej "towarzyszka" nie zdradzała żadnych oznak zmęczenia. Pola śmierci Catrine z trudem nadążała za swoją "wybawicielką". W końcu udało im się wydostać z labiryntu miejskich zabudowań. Przed miastem rozciągała się nienaturalnie płaska równina. Teren ten z pewnością był równany sztucznie aby ułatwić rozwój miasta. Daleko na horyzoncie widać było ogormne pasmo górskie. Jego pokryte śniegiem szczyty, dodatkowo oświetlone blaskiem księżyca w pełni, wystawały ponad idealnie płaskie pola, niczym kły jakiejś monstrualnie wielkiej bestii. Po ostrych skalistych zboczach wspinały się drzewa gęstego lasu iglastego. Pod samymi górami dominowały natomiast drzewa liściaste. Liczne bijące z krystalicznie czystych górskich źródeł strumyki, powoli żłobiły ścieżki w wielkim naturalnym murze by w końcu połączyć się w jedną rzekę, leniwie płynącą po pieknym krajobrazie. Taki przynajmniej obraz był utrwalony w pamięci Catrine. Z pozoru idealnie płaski teren, okazał się być jednym wielkim polem bitwy. Kratery po ostrzale altyleryjskim i linia okopów wzmocniona resztkami zasieków skutecznie utrudniały przemieszczanie się. Dziewczynka z trudem pokonywała każdą przeszkodę. Była spragniona i przemęczona, walczyła o każdy krok oddalając się jednocześnie od swojej towarzyszki. W końcu ta się zatrzymała. Dotarcie do niej zajęło dziewczynce kilka minut. - Teraz ostrożnie, trzymaj się mnie i nie waż się zbaczać z drogi - mówiła tonem, który wystraszył dziewczynkę. - Dlaczego - jej głos był bardzo słaby, ledwie dało się go usłyszeć. - To stare pole minowe, jeden nie właściwy ruch i skończymy w fontannie krwi - w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę podniecenia, na myśl o czymś takim. Catrine szła tuż za swoją przewodniczką, głód, pragnienie i zmęczenie co raz bardziej dawały się we znaki i w końcu wzięły górę nad umysłem dziewczynki. Nim zemdlała wydała z siebie jedynie krótki cichy, spazmatyczny jęk. Leżała twardym, gryzącym materiale. Czuła ciepło bijące od strony jej twarzy i chłód na plecach. Słyszała trzask palącego się drewna. Powoli otworzyła oczy, mrugnęła kilka razy by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Bolała ją głowa i ramię. Czy było to spowodowane twardą podłogą czy raną od karabinu? Nie miało znaczenia. Delikatnie podniosła głowę, wciąż czuła potworne pragnienie, ale nie była chociaż zmęczona. Ognisko płonęło obok niej. Płomień wesoło tańczył na palących się szczapach drewna, rozświatlając pomieszczenie. Dopiero teraz rozejrzała się dookoła. Była w runie jakiegoś betonowego budynku. Była to prosta budowla na planie prostokąta. Jedną ze ścian szpeciła ogromna wyrwa, prawdopodobnie po pocisku artyleryjskim. Przez nią zobaczyła promienie pomaranczowego słońca. Początkowo myślała że to wschód, jednak przez miesiące życia na ulicy nauczyła się kiedy słońce wschodzi a kiedy zachodzi. - Miło że w końcu postanowiłaś się obudzić - jej towarzyszka stała w otworze, który kiedyś był prawdopodobnie drzwiami. - Jak długo... - nie zdążyła dokończyć - Zbyt długo jak dla mnie - powiedziała oschle kobieta. - Uratowałaś mi życie, dlatego wziełam cię ze sobą ale jeżeli nadal bedziesz tak opóźniała marsz, to cię zostawie. Catrine na myśl o tym że może zostać sama na tym pustkowiu przeszył strach. - Nie będę - krzyknęła na tyle na ile pozwalało jej zachrypnięte i bolące już gardło. Na twarzy nieznajomej pojawił się uśmiech. Chwyciła za coś zza pasa i rzuciła w stronę dziewczynki. Była to manierka z wodą. Dziewczynka spojrzała na mroczną a ta skinęła przyzwalająco głową. Piła łapczywie jakby każdy łyk miał być jej ostatnim, co było całkiem prawdopodobne. - Lepiej oszczędzaj wodę, nie wiem kiedy znowu znajdziemy coś do picia - powiedziała wojowniczka i wyszła z ruiny. Catrine wybiegła za nią zakładając manierką na ramie, dzięki przymocowanemu do niej skórzanemu paskowi. Stała nieruchomo bacznie obserwując pasmo górskie. Wiatr rozwiewał jej długie włosy, odsłaniając przy tym lekko, zwykle ukryte szpiczaste eldarskie uszy. Dziewczynka stanęła obok. - To jest nasz cel - pokazała eldarka. - Za tamtymi górami. - Ale to strasznie daleko - Catrine próbowała protestować, lecz upiorne przeszywające ją czerwone oczy wojowniczki, szybko ją zniechęciły. - Tak, to daleko - powiedziała spoglądając na góry. - Ale tylko tak możemy opuścić tą przeklętą skałę. Dziewczynka nie miała pojęcia o czym mówi jej przewodniczka, ale wolała nie zadawać kolejnych pytań. Słońce już dawno ukryło się za linią horyzontu, ustępując pola gwiazdom i księżycowi. Pełnia nad tym światem potrafiła utrzymywać się nawet tydzień. Było jasno, na tyle jasno by dobrze widzieć swoją drogę. Przemierzały dawne pole bitwy, pełne rozkładających się jeszcze zwłok. Catrine widziała już śmierć i o ile widok trupów, rozszarpanych ciał czy szkielety nie robiły na niej wrażenia, to zapach towarzyszący temu miejscu był nie do zniesienia. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że przez praktycznie cały dzień padał deszcz, przez co cały teren był jednym wielkim bagnem. Wzmocnienia z blach w okopach skutecznie utrudniały wsiąkanie wody w glebę, a przyczepiające się do butów błoto bardzo spowalniało poruszanie się. W pewnym momęcie zabójczyni zatrzymała się, dając ręką znak dziewczynce by się schowała. Ta schowała się w jednym z kraterów i uważnie rozglądała sie dookoła. Klinga morderczyni błysnęła w świetle księżyca i w tej samej chwili jak na komende z kilku stron odezwały się karabiny laserowe. Zabójczyni skoczyła na kilka metrów w górę, w kierunku z którego poleciało najwięcej świateł. Po chwili słychać było już tylko krzyki i gardłowe pocharkiwania dławiących się własną krwią ludzi. Gdy wojowniczka jak cień skakała dookoła, uciszając tym samym "idiotów z latarkami", jak sama zwykła ich nazywać. Catrine siedziała cicho w okopie. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk obijających się o siebie blaszek. Za nią stał obwieszony amuletami heretyk. Amunicja w trzymanym przez niego karabinie musiała się dawno skończyć, bo zamiast zastrzelić dziewczynę, zaatakował ją w walce wręcz. Pierwsze uderzenie bagnetem zryło ziemie nad głową dziecka, drugie było już nieco celniejsze, bo trafiło nad prawym barkiem, rozcinając materiał noszonej przez dziewczynę bluzki i kawałek skóry. Catrine zapiszczała z bólu, bagnet znów powędrował w jej głowę, tym razem trafił w ziemie. Uderzenie było na tyle silne by zablokować broń w ziemi. Dało to dziewczynie czas na ucieczkę. Czarna postać jak zjawa dopadła kolejnych dwóch przeciwników. Jeden z nich oddał w nią serie pocisków jednak żaden nie trafił, drugi zamierzył się z bagnetem jednak kobieta szybko uniknęła tego ciosu. Szybkie cięcie na ukos rozcięło tchawicę przeciwnika walczącego wręcz a rzucony w tym czasie nóż trafił prosto w serce drugiego, rozwalając noszony na piersi symbol Slaanesha. Uciekała przed ogarniętym dzikim szałem mordercą. Z trudem pokonując błotnistą trasę. Na jej szczęście, jej przeciwnik nosił na sobie coś na kształt sutanny, co pozwalało jej nadrobić jego przewagę we wzroście. Prawie ją dopadł, kiedy jeden z "nie uprzątniętych" trupów mu przeszkodził. Kultysta zarył twarzą w ziemię z wielkim hukiem. Catrine wskoczyła do krateru, znalazła w nim ciało martwego żołnierza i leżący obok karabin. Nie miał magazynka ale bagnet wciąż był na miejscu. Dziewczyna słyszała ciężkie kroki zdyszanego heretyka. Catrine chwyciła karabin i rzuciła się w stronę biegnącego mężczyzny. Jego "plan" zakładał potężne uderzenie od góry, jej szybkie od dołu. Żaden z nich nie wypalił. Na samej krawędzi heretyk stracił równowagę i spadł na biegnącą dziewczynkę, która w odruchu obronnym uniosła ręce do góry. Ostatecznie zdrajca skończył z przebitym płucem. Ostatni karabin ucichł nim wygrzebała się spod ciała niedoszłego zabójcy. Jej towarzyszka wpadła do dziury, gdzie była Catrine. Zakrwawiona dziewczynka klęczała przed zwłokami, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi ani na ranę na ramieniu ani na swoją towarzyszkę. Mężczyzna leżał martwy w kałuży krwi, a ostatnim widokiem jego zamglonych oczu, będzie martwy, dzielący z nim krater, kreigański żołnierz. Catrine nie odezwała się potem ani słowem. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć a w oczach kryła się pustka. Dalsza część drogi przez pole bitwy szła im bardzo mozolnie, grzęznąc w błocie i nocując w prowizorycznych namiotach, zrobionych głównie z wbitych w ziemię karabinów i szat zdobtych na kultystach. Przejście przez to pole zajęło im dwa dni, podczas gdy kultyści przedzierali się przez nie prawie pół roku. Martwy las Do granicy lasu dotarły o świcie, zdecydowanie różnił się on od widoku z pamięci Catrine. Był on całkowicie wymarły. Drzewa już dawno pozbyły się swych liści, za sprawą demonicznych pasożytów, które zmieniały je w ochydne wynaturzone twory. Kora odpadała całymi płatami, odsłaniając, pajęczyny ułożone z komórek bakteryjnych. Powoli i ostrożnie przemierzały las, uważając na każdy krok. Wolały nie ryzykować kolejnego spotkania z bandami heretyków. Rana na ramieniu dziewczynki wprawdzie przestała już krwawić ale bez środków dezynfekujących istniało ogromne ryzyko zakażenia. Catrine bardzo się tego obawiała, widziała już wcześniej skutki takiego zakażenia. Ropiejące rany i wrzody pokrywały całe ciało zarażonych, powodując wielki ból i cierpienie a w rezultacie śmierć danej osoby. Dziewczynke dręczyło także wspomnienie tamtej nocy, na martwych polach. Wciąż widziała tamtego kultystę, w dziwnych szatach z dziwnymi symbolami na sobie, które odbijając się od siebie przywodziły na myśl szczęk upiornych łańcuchów. Widziała jego martwe ciało skąpane w kałuży krwi. Ze wszystkich sił chciała pozbyć się tego widoku, lecz im bardziej się starała tym mocniej się on utrwalał. Promienie słońca delikatnie przebijały się przez liczne, martwe gałęzie, tworząc świetlne rozety na scenie z opadłych liści. Wiatr co chwila zrywał się by zakołysać koronami drzew i po kilku sekundach zniknąć. Dla Catrine nie było w tym nic dziwnego, jednak jej towarzyszka natychmiast dostrzegła zarówno regularność jak i zwiększającą się siłę podmuchów wiatru. Coś się zbliżało, coś potężnego i bez wąpienia groźnego. Wiatr, z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile. Z daleka dało się już usłyszeć ryk. Był nienaturalny, jakby bestii ryczącej przez głośniki, dodatkowo zniekształcany rykiem silnika. Piekielny smok pojawił się nad pasmem górskim. Każde machnięcie jego mechanicznych skrzydeł, wspomaganych silnikami odrzutowymi, wywoływało prawdziwy wicher. Zapach siarki zatruwał powietrze wokół bestii. Na potężnej obsydianowej klatce piersiowej, wiły się poplątane niczym kable kości. Leciał nisko nad lasem, szukając nowych ofiar. Dziewczynce serce skoczyło do gardła, w pierwszej chwili chciała uciekać, jednak jej "koleżanka" szybko podbiegłą do niej i mocno chwyciła ją za rękę. Wrzuciła ją do dziury w pniu jednego z drzew i sama gdzieś zniknęła. Catrine słyszała ryk piekielnej bestii tóż nad sobą. Sparaliżował ją strach. Chwilę potem zobaczyła jęzor demonicznego ognia, który natychmiast zapalił martwe drzewa i liście. Poczuła duszący zapach dymu, wiedziała że jeśli tu zostanie zgnie. Wybiegła ze swojej kryjówki. Biegła z całych sił. Zapach palącego się lasu dusił ją i utrudniał oddychanie ale wiedziała że jeżeli zatrzyma się chociaż na chwile, będzie po niej. Usłyszała w oddali ludzkie krzyki. Był to krzyk przerażenia. Smok musiał wypatrzeć grupę heretyków albo chowających się w lasach uciekinierów. Tak czy inaczej ich los był już przesądzony. "Co się z nią stało?" Przez głowę dziewczynki przeszła myśl o swojej towarzyszce. Nie mogła jej jednak szukać, krzycząc zwórciłaby na siebie uwagę smoka i heretyków. Nie miała zresztą siły krzyczeć przez duszący dym. Po prostu biegła przed siebie. Jak najdalej od ognia, jak najdalej od duszącego dymu i jak najdalej od tej przeklętej bestii. Usłyszała szum strumienia. Biegła w jego strone. Rozpaczliwie szukała schronienia. Szum był coraz głośniejszy, lecz ogień także był co raz bliżej. W końcu czując już potworny żar na swoich plecach. Nie zastanawiała się nawet sekundę nim wskoczyła do wody. Ona także różniła się od tej którą zapamiętała dziewczynka. Była krwawo czerwona i niosła swąd zgnilizny. Catrine z trudem powstrzymała odruch wymiotny. Smoczy wicher zwalił jedno z drzew prosto na strumyk, tworząc z niego swego rodzaju tamę. Kiedy dziewczynka znalazła się w korycie rzeczki, słabe gałęzie połamały się, a naturalna tama uległa naporowi wody. Fala uderzeniowa zbiła dziewczynkę z nóg, porwyając ją ze sobą. Catrine z trudem walczyła o każdy oddech, starając się jak najdłużej utrzymać głowę nad wodą. Starała się chwytać sięgających wody gałęzi, lecz były one za słabe by ją utrzymać. Na jej drodze stało kolejne zawalone drzewo. Wiedziała że uderzenie w nie z taką prędkością szybko zakończy jej życie. Starała się jak nabardziej zachamować swoje ciała. Płynęła w przeciwnym kierunku, chwytała się gałęzi, starała się jak mogła, jednak wszystko to zdawało się na nic. Nie zauważyła postaci wskakującej do wody. Poczuła chwyt, ktoś obejmował ją na lini klatki pieriowej. Zobaczyła tylko długie czarne włosy. Kobieta trzymając ją położyła się na plecach. Uderzyła nogami w konar, po czym odepchnęła się od niego na tyle na ile pozwalały jej mięśnie i uderzając, wyprostowanym już w wodzie ciałem, o drzewo chwyciła je wolną ręką. Następnie delikatnie uniosła dziewczynkę tak by ta mogła dostać się na naturalny most. Po chwili obie były na brzegu. Pożar nie był już problemem, były daleko, na dodatek znów zaczynało padać. Catrine leżała na ziemi, z trudem łapiąc każdy oddech. Trochę wody dostało się do jej płóc. Czuła w ustach okropny smak. Przekręciła głowę by spojrzeć na osobę która ją uratowała. Wyglądała niemal tak samo jak jej poprzednia towarzyszka, tyle że jej włosy były całkiem czarne. Siedziała na ziemi, dysząc i rozmasowując prawe kolano. - Dziękuję - zdołała wydobyć, wciąż jeszcze przerażona i zmęczona dziewczynka. Odpowiedziało jej tylko spojrzenie i prawie niezauważalny uśmiech kobiety. Siostry część I Szły przemoczone przez las. Odgłosy demonicznej bestii stawały się co raz cichsze, aż w końcu zniknęły całkowicie. Pożar lasu powoli gasł dzięki ulewnemu deszczowi, który zaczął padać. Wciąż dało się jednak wyczuć dym w powietrzu. Szły przez mokre, śliskie liście. Catrine przyglądała się swojej nowej towarzyszce. Wyglądała niemal identycznie, różnił ją tylko brak czerwonych końcówek i miecz łańcuchowy na plecach, zamiast zwykłego ostrza. Były już blisko właściwego pasma górskiego, kiedy dziewczynka podjęła rozmowę. - Dlaczego mnie uratowałaś - zapytała Catrine chcąc przerwać ciszę między nimi. - Siostra mnie poprosiła - odpowiedziała jej kobieta. - To twoja siostra - dziewczynka ożywiła się. - To takie dziwne? Wydawało mi się że jesteśmy dosyć podobne - mówiła zabójczyni - Bo jesteście, chciałam się upewnić... - starała się tłumaczyć dziewczynka. - Cii - urwała jej eldarka. Catrine rozejrzała się dookoła. Coś poruszało się między drzewami, ale nie była w stanie dostrzec, czym dokładnie jest owa istota. - Mała, chodź tu - przywołała ją wojowniczka. Dziewczynka posłuszne podeszła do niej. - Podobno nieźle strzelasz - powiedziała podając jej pistolet laserowy. - Skąd wiesz? - zdziwienie dziewczynki rosło z każdą chwilą. - Od siostry. Masz, ja nie używam broni palnej. - Catrine chwyciła broń. - Dlaczego nie - zapytała oglądając pistolet. - To niegodne prawdziwego zabójcy - odpowiedziała szybko. Dziewczynka pojrzała na nią i odskoczyła od jak oparzona. W jej oczach widać było strach i przerażenie. - A tobie co - wojowniczka dziwiła się jej reakcji. Catrine zaczęła szybko obracać broń. Zaraz znalazła blokadę i ustawienie mocy. Przesunęła wskaźnik na najwyższą moc i odblokowała spust. Natychmiast wymierzyła w stronę kobiety. - Nie, no chyba mi nie powiesz że nie wiedziałaś kim jestem - na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Dziewczynka tylko wskazała głową na coś za morderczynią. Odwróciła się. Na drzewie za nią, dosłownie znikąd pojawiła się cała chmara kruków. Zrozumiała z czym przyjdzie jej walczyć. Sięgnęła za miecz łańcuchowy. Silnik zawył niczym piekielny smok szykujący się do ataku. Jednak nawet ten ryk nie zagłuszył pisku dziewczynki. Korzenie oplatały jej nogę. Próbowała ją wyrwać lecz nich to nie dawało, wręcz przciwnie, wzmacniało zacisk. Wymierzyła pistolet i strzeliła w ciągnący się po ziemi korzeń. Coś zawyło wśród drzew, kruki zerwały się i okrązyły kilkakrotnie Catrine. Słychać było krzyk, promienie światła przebiły się przez chmarę zabijając kilka ptaków. Zobaczyła szarżującą bestie. Skoczyła na kilka metrów w górę i zrobiła salto w przód przeskakując nad nim. Z wyglądu przypominał człowieka i przypominał jest tu słowem kluczowym. Był wysoki na prawie trzy metry. Skóre miał bladą, wyrastał z niej mech. Palce u nóg i rąk przekształciły się w szpony a na plecach wyrosły formujące się w rogi gałęzie. Impet uderzenia powalił drzewo na którym się "zatrzymał". Szybko się otrzepał i rozejrzał dookoła. Kruki zostawiły dziewczynkę i poleciały w stronę zabójczyni. Chmara zachowywała się jak pocisk naprowadzający i leciała prosto na nią. Przeskoczyła nad nimi, tnąc swym mieczem przez środek "roju". Kilka z nich padło, jeden wkecił się w silnik. Opadła na ziemie i spojrzała na potwora. Leżała na ziemi z licznymi cała podziobana. Większość śladów zostawiła jedynie siniaki ale śladów krwi na jej ciele nie brakowało. Podchodził powoli na swoich szponiastych łapach. Zmroził ją strach, złapała za pistolet i wymierzyła prosto w jego twarz. Smugi światła przecięły przestrzeń między nimi. Zawył wściekle gdy lasery trafiły go w policzki i przypaliły czoło. Niestety zwykły pistolet był za słaby na jego czaszkę. Catrine chciała wstać i uciec ale korzeń wciąż był zaciśnięty mocno na jej nodze. Nie wiedziała co robić, znów wymierzyła pistoletem i pociągnęła za spust... Rzuciły się z dwóch stron, jedna cicho jak kot, druga wyjąc swoim mieczem. Bestia zawyła czując jak coś rwie mięso na jego tylnich łapach i podcina ścięgna na przednich. Obrócił łeb w prawą stronę, pakując swoje oko prosto pod laserowy promień. Chciał stanąć na tylnich łapach ale były zbyt poranione by go utrzymać. Padł na kolana a wtedy czarnowłosa zabójczyni skoczyła na niego i wbiła swoje ostrze prosto w serce potwora, podczas gdy druga poderżnęła mu gardło. Demoniczna posoka spływała po jego martwym ciele. - Niezły cios siostrzyczko - powiedziała kobieta o czerwono-czarnych włosach. - Ten twój, też był niczego sobie - powiedziała z uśmiechem czarno-włosa. Catrine oglądała tą wymianę uprzejmości i starając się wyplątać z korzeni, które w końcu przestały się zaciskać. - Daj pomogę ci - powiedziała "czarna". - Dziękuję. Tak właściwie to jak się nazywasz - zapytała dziewczynka. - Nie powiedziałaś jej - spojrzała z wyrzutem na swoją siostrę wojowniczka, uwalniając Catrine z więzów. - A ty powiedziałaś - odparła "czerwona". - Uznałam to za zbędne - mówiła z rosnącą irytacją "czarna" - Ja też - powiedziała wojowniczka poprawiając ostrze przy pasie. - Ale ja nie podróżowałam z nią przez kilka dni - powiedziała druga zabójczyni - Nawet nie zapytała, po co miałam jej mówić - oburzała się pierwsza - A chociażby po to żeby wiedziała co krzyczeć jak ktoś ją zaatakuje - prawie wykrzyczała druga wojowniczka. - Ona potrafi o siebie zadbać - powiedziała pierwsza uśmiechając się do siostry. "Czarna" poczuła że coś obejmuje ją w pasie. Już brała zamach kiedy zorientowała się że była to dziewczynka. Była poraniona i traciła sporo krew, w jej wieku było to bardzo niebezpieczne. Wzięła ją na ręce i wskoczyła na wystający z ziemi spory głaz. Wyjęła ze swojej torby kilka bandaży i optarunków. Zajmowała się nią z dokładnością jakiej mogłaby pozazdrościć niejedna medyczka. - Nya'verna - powiedziała cicho wojowniczka. - A tamta wariatka, którą uratowałaś w mieście to moja siostra Rija. A ty mała? Jak się nazywasz? - Catrine - odpowiedziała dziewczynka. - Skąd wiesz, że ją... aua, uratowałam. - Powiedziała mi, kiedy ty leżałaś nieprzytomna w bunkrze na polach - spojrzenie które posłałą w kierunku Riji było zbyt wymowne. - No co? Chciałam sprawdzić czy się nadaje - broniła się wojowniczka. - W tym mieście od roku toczą się regularne walki, to cud że ona jeszcze żyje. To chyba wystarczający dowód - mówiła poirytowana Nya. - Nie dla mnie - odpowiedziała sucho Rija. - Od kiedy jesteś bardziej wymagająca ode mnie siostro - przeciągnęła ostatnie słowo jakby chciała podkreślić dzielącą je różnicę charakterów. - Nie od ciebie tylko dla ciebie - Nya poczuła w jej słowach troskę. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Rija uśmiechnęła się tylko i powiedziała - Poźniej ci wyjaśnie. W końcu "czarna" uporała się z ranami Catrine i powiedziała: - No mała gotowe, czas ruszać. Dziewczynka która do tej pory jedynie wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie wynikające z bólu powstałego w skutek odkażania ran, teraz zapytała: - Chciała sprawdzić czy do czego się nadaję? Unikały tradycynych dróg, wolały nie ryzykować spotkania z heretykami. Wielu z nich było oddanych Slaaneshowi i natychmiast rzuciliby się na nie. Teoretycznie nie stanowili zagrożenia "ale z nimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo", jak powiedziała "czerwona". Rija opowiedziała jej jak siedziała przy niej w bunkrze i rozmawiała ze swoją siostrą. Rozdzieliły się gdyż wolały nie ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Nya opowiedziała też Catrine wszystko o Kulcie Krwi do którego należy a także o Chaosie. Pomijała przy tym niektóre szczegóły takie jak sposoby tortur wyznawców Pana Rozkoszy. Jednak nawet na chwilę nie ukrywała faktu że ich celem jest Miz'Anthe, czyli światostatek gdzie szkolone zabójczynie i Catrine miała się stać jedną z nich. Początkowo dziecko bało się tej wizji jednak w miarę jak Nya opowiadała jej o kulcie dziewczynka co raz bardziej przekonywała się do tej wizji. - Czyli jeśli zostane zabójczynią też będę umiała tak skakać i walczyć - pytała bardzo zaciekawiona Catrine. - Tak - odpowiadała znużona już ciągłymi pytaniami dziewczynki Nya. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że zarówno ona jak i Rija były uradowane faktem, że Catrine chce do nich dołączyć. Często spotykały przypadki, kiedy siłą musiały wlec potencjalną kandydatkę ze sobą. Adrenalina wciąż utrzymywała się w ciele dziewczynki, dzięki czemu ta mogła poruszać się bez trudu pomimo trzech ran na nogach, które powstały w wyniku dziobnięć kruków. Znalazły stary opuszczony górski posterunek a w nim troche jedzenia, wody i śpiwory. Była już noc kiedy odnalazły jaskinie w której zdecydowały się nocować. Rija i Catrine kładły się spać, lecz Nya siedziała obok i się im przyglądała. - A ty nie idziesz spać - spytała się dziewczynka - Nie, ja spałam wczoraj - odparła kobieta. Ze snu wyrwał ją znany jej już zirytowany ton. - Jak to jej nie zapytałaś do cholery? Miałaś kilka dni - Catrine wydawało się że Nya jest zła, tak naprawde nie była nawet lekko zdenerwowana. Catrine podniosła się z "łóżka". - O co nie zapytała - zapytała dziewczynka zaspanym głosem, podnosząc się z posłania. - O to gdzie nauczyłaś się używać broni palnej - powiedziała Rija Nya nie miała zdolności nocnej wizji, chociaż dzięki jasnemu księżycowi wszystko dobrze widziała. Widziała jak Catrine powoli kładzie się i kuli na swoim kocu. Rija dostrzegła że dziewczynka wyraźnie posmutniała, z kolei Nya pierwsza dostrzegła spływającą po policzku i odbijającą światło księżyca łze... Major Oddział żołnierzy patrolował właśnie strefę mieszkalną. Ulice zasłane były trupami mieszkańców i heretyków. Obrona Planetarna wpierana prze Kriegańskie korpusy śmierci załamała się po prawie pół roku obrony. Dzielący góry i miasto, mierzący kilkadziesiąt kilometrów pas śmierci został przełamany przez nagły atak piekielnych smoków. Linia obrony przed miastem bez trudu wytrzymałaby kolejne cztery miesiące do czasu przybycia posiłków, więc dowódzcto przekonane, że miastu nic nie grozi uznało że manufaktorum w nim położone będzie nadal pracować. Nie rozpoczęto procedur ewakuacyjnych, gdyż uznano że są one zbędne. Wtedy jeszcze nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z dokładnej skali zagrożenia. Którejś nocy śpiący "spokojnie" mieszkańcy zostali obudzenie przez przeraźliwe ryki demonicznych istot. Prawie dwadzieścia smoków przeleciało nad polem bitwy paląc obrońców i swymi szponami niszcząc bunkry i inne linie obrony. Heretycy wdarli się do miasta przez zniszczoną bramę i dokonali rzezi. Mieszkańcy nie mieli jednak zamiaru się poddać i podjęli walkę, chociaż była ona z góry skazana na porażkę. Zdrajcy zatrzymali się dopiero na manufaktorum, które było znacznie lepiej chronione niż zwykłe miejskie mury. Ich obrońcy zdołali nawet zestrzelić cztery smoki, co złamało morale wroga. Trzy dni później odziały zostały wysłane by przeczesać okolicę w poszukiwaniu ocalałych z ataku ludzi i wybić panoszące się po mieście odziały heretyków. Mieli dość siły by wyporowadzić kontr-atak. Wykurzali heretyków z ich nor miotaczami ognia i wybijali odpłacając za śmierć mieszkańców. Dowodził głównym odziałem. Jego siły przeczesywały kompleks B. - Majorze - odezwał się jeden z gwardzistów. "Major" tak naprawde był tylko porucznikiem. Tytuł Major nadali mu ludzie z jego odziału po tym jak otrzymał rozkaz, w którym ktoś omyłkowo nazwał go majorem. - Co jest Nick - zayptał dowódca patrząc na zniekształconą twarz zabitego wcześniej heretyka. - Powinien pan to zobaczyć - powiedział żołnierz niepewnym głosem. Był niedoświadczony, zaciągną się niedawno ale miał wrodzony talent do znajdowania przeklętych znaków. Badano go nawet na obecność genu psionika i podejrzewano o współpracę z wrogiem, jednak wszystko to okazało się być bezpodstawne. Weszli do jednego z bloków mieszkalnych. Wewnątrz czuć było odór śmierci. Chłopak wprowadził go do jednego z budynków. Różnił się w pewnym stopniu od innych. Nie było kwater tylko duże wszechstronne pokoje pełne ustawionych obok siebie łóżek. "Sierociniec" pomyślał Major i już miał przed oczami widok który na niego czekał. Kompleks A też miał sierocieniec. Dzieci które tam były spalono żywcem w jednym z pokoi. Tutaj miało być gorzej, znacznie gorzej. Weszli to głównej sali, gdzie na codzień spożywano posiłki i modlono się a okazyjnie urządzano apele. Widok jaki zastali sprawił że młody gwardzista o mało nie zwymiotował. Siostry zakonne były przybite do wysmarowanych krwią na ścianach bluźnierczych znaków. Dzieci, jedne starsze i dojrzalsze inne całkiem małe i niewinne. - Jakim trzeba być chorym sukinsynem by zrobić coś takiego - powiedział Major - To Chaos panie, nikt tego nie zrozumie - odparł Nick. Major miał go właśnie zganić za nazwanie go "panem" kiedy coś poruszyło się w za zniszczonym ołtarzem Imperatora. Obaj odruchowo chwycili za broń i oddali kilka strzałów. Dziecięcy krzyk rozszedł się echem po sali zagłuszając karabiny. Podchodzili powoli i niepewnie. Gwardzista ubezpieczał idącego z przodu Majora. Siedziała skulona pod tylnią ścianą ołtarza. Długie, niezadbane, rozczochrane brązowe włosy spadały przez długą grzywkę na duże, zielone oczy. Major zobaczył wpatrzoną w niego, przerażoną i zapłakaną dziewczynkę. Opuścił broń i przewiesił ją przez ramię. Wyciągną ręce przed siebie starając się uspokoić dziecko. - Hej maleńka, nie bój się. Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy - mówił zaskakująco łagodnym głosem. Dziewczynka spojrzała najpierw na niego a potem na stojącego za nim gwardzistę. Nick wciąż miał dłonie zaciśnięte na rękojeści karabinu. Major widząc jej strach obejrzał się za siebie. - Nick, do cholery odłuż ten karabin, nie widzisz że to tylko mała dziewczynka - wykrzyczał na gwardzistę a ten odłożył broń w myślach przeklinając swoją niepewność. Dziewczynka skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, chowając twarz w kolanach. - Nie, nie nie nie proszę nie bój się mnie. No już, chodź do mnie - mówił znów łagodnym tonem ale dziewczynka tylko drżała z przerażenia. Potrzedł powoli, delikatnie obejmując ją za ramię. Chwycił ją a drugą rękę przełożył pod jej kolanami po czym wziął ją na ręce. Dziewczynka starała się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Zdążyła mu nawet dać w twarz nim zobaczyła aquille na jego piersi. Dopiero ten widok ją uspokoił. Początkowo zdenerwowany Major szybko uspokoił się widząc małą dziewczynkę wtulającą się w jego pierś. Baza Musiało minąć sporo czasu nim Catrine doszła do siebie po rzezi jakiej była świadkiem. Nim wogóle odważyła się wyjść z pokoju Majora, który postanowił ją przygarnąć, minął prawie tydzień. Była małomówna i nieludzko spokojna, nawet gdy Major nakrzyczał na nią za to że zbiła jego ulubiony kubek. Sierociniec przyzwyczaił ją do ludzkich krzyków, siostry nie były pobłażliwe dla leni czy "bezbożników". Dziewczynka sama nieraz dostawała w skórę, gdy pomyliła się przy recytowaniu z pamięci litani lub innej "głupoty". Długie oblężenie sprawiło że nawet ogień dział artyleryjskich nie przeszkadzał jej specjalnie w zaśnięciu. Tutaj na posterunku, który służył przy okazji za szpital i przytułek, Catrine czuła się bezpiecznie. Jednak coś wciąż nie dawało jej spokoju. Od tamtej nocy gdy heretycy wdarli się do jej "domu" i zabili każdą osobę. Przeżyła przez czysty przypadek, przeoczenie w masowej rzezi jakiej dokonali ci fanatycy. Niesieni euforią i myślą o zabijaniu nie sprawdzili dokładnie ołtarza, którym była duża, przymocowana na stałe do podłogi, drewniana skrzynia. Gdyby heretyk, który zdzierał z niego kunsztownie zdobiony obrus, przyjżał mu się uważniej, zobaczyłby że jedna z desek jest obluzowana na tyle by do środka mogło się dostać małe dziecko. Catrine nie wiedziała też że nie spłonęła żywcem z całym ołtarzem tylko dlatego, że jednemu heretykowi skończyło się promethium w zapalniczce a nim znalazł innego, który mógły odpalić butelke z benzyną dowódca stwierdził, że szkoda marnować butelki z paliwem na taką "budę" jaką był ten ołtarz. Od tamtego czasu nękały ją koszmary i prześladował głos. Głos, który stale ciągnął ją ku sobie. I chociaż był to mroczny, upiorny głos, któremu bliżej było do piekielnej bestii niż człowieka, Catrine bardzo chciała poznać jego właściciela. Herbatka Catrine siedziała właśnie z Majorem na głównym placu. Dookoła nich działo się wiele (interesujących z perspektywy dziecka) rzeczy. Żołnierze czyścili broń, inne dzieci biegały dookoła bawiąc się ze sobą wszędzie ktoś gdzieś chodził, zdawało jej się że tylko ona i Major siedzieli w miejscu. Dowódca pokazywał jej jak wiele praktycznych zastosowań jakie ma już sam mundur gwardzisty. - To jest część zewnętrzna munduru. Zrobili ją tak by po zewnętrznej stronie przepuszczała możliwie jak najmniej wody, jednak od wewnątrz ma bardzo chłonną powierzchnie. Przydaje się to kiedy brakuje bandaży. Medyk może po prostu oderwać kawałek munduru i polać ją różnymi środkami, po czym zawiązać na ranie jak zwykły bandaż widzisz - Major pokazywał jej swoją kurtke, a dziewczynka śledziła to z wielkim zainteresowaniem, przysłuchując się uważnie. - Wujku a nauczysz mnie jak sie robi herbatke? Major spojrzał na nią zastanawiając się o co chodzi i dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniał jak ostatnio nie miał jak zagrzać wody na herbate, więc użył swego nieśmiertelnika. - Pokaże Szmaragdziku ale musisz mi najpierw przynieść wody i dwa kubki. Catrine posłusznie pobiegła po wodę. Major patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Znał ją dopiero od paru tygodni a już stała się dla niego jak córka. Bardzo zależało mu na tym by pewnego dnia przestała nazywać go wujkiem a zaczeła ojcem. Wiedział jednak że to nierealne i że pewnie mu ją zabiorą jak tylko sytuacja sie ustabilizuje. Chociaż teraz miał chęć do walki, miał dla kogo walczyć, nawet jeśli ją straci to na pewno nie pozowli jej umrzeć. Chwile potem Catrine już była przy nim z dzbankiem pełnym wody i dwoma kubkami. - Już mam, już mam - powiedziała dziewczynka donośnym i pełnym radości głosem. Major ucieszył się słysząc jej głos. Bardzo rzadko się odzywała a jeszcze rzadziej dało się w tym głosie usłyszeć radość. Wziął od niej dzbanek i nalał wody do dwóch kubków. - No dobrze. To teraz patrz uważnie - mówił Major bardzo spokojnym głosem zdejmując swój nieśmiertelnik - Każdy gwardzista dostaje swój nieśmiertelnik, to taki symbol na którym napisano jak się nazywam, do jakiej formacji należe i masę innych nikomu niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Dodano jednak coś co w trudnych warunkach może nawet uratować życie. Mówiąc to Major zgiął delikatnie jedną z dwóch blaszek nieśmiertelnika pospiesznie i wrzucił ją do swojego kubka. - W środku jest jest taka substancja, która w kontakcie z wodą bardzo szybko ją rozgrzewa. Przy złamaniu uwalnia się jednak jej bardzo niewielka ilość, więc można takiej blaszki użyć nawet kilkanaście razy. Chcesz spróbować? - Taaak! Dziewczynka chwyciła drugą blaszke i bardzo delkatnie zaczęła ją zginać aż usłyszała charakterystyczny trzask. Szybko wrzuciła ją do wody i zaczęła obserwować, jak kot szykujący się do skoku na upatrzoną ofiarę. Major zaśmiał się na ten widok, ale dziewczynka poradziła sobie z zadaniem, przy którym nawala część gwardzistów. Używając za dużej siły po prostu łamią nieśmiertelnik. Chwile potem woda była gotowa. Żołnierz wyjął wtedy ze swojej podręcznej torby dwie torebki herbaty i wrzucił je do kubków, po czym zamieszał je rękojeścią swojego noża bojowego. Na powietrzu herbata bardzo szybko stała się zdatna do picia. Catrina piła przez chwile gdy nagle wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Major zorientował się już że zwykle wydaje go ona gdy się zdziwi. Odsunęła kubek od ust. W ustach trzymała nieśmiertelnik. Major znów zaczął zanosić się śmiechem zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył ślady zębów na blaszce. - Masz w tych ząbkach uścisk wilczura Szmaragdziku - powiedział przypinając swoją blaszke do łańcuszka noszonego na szyi. Nauczył ją jeszcze wielu przydatnych rzeczy (np jak rozpalić ognisko przy pomocy krzemieni ukrytych wewnątrz noża gwardzisty), chociaż większość z nich pozapominała podczas tego co miało nastąpić. Strzelnica - Kładziesz broń na ramieniu, tak dobrze właśnie tak. Teraz ustawiasz moc. Nie! To jest zabezpieczenie, tak to jest moc i teraz to drugie... nie nie ogień ciągły, tylko pojedyńczy, tak właśnie tak i teraz możesz strze... Linia pomarańczowego światła przecięła powietrze, trafiając manekina prosto w sztuczną głowe. - No dobra, rezultat rekompensuje całą reszte - powiedział Major patrząc na dziewczynkę ale pomimo jego uwag Catrine była szczęśliwa że udało jej się wogóle strzelić i prawie nic jej nie zabolało. "Czyli że pierwsza zasada "strzelając masz zrobić krzywde przeciwnikowi a nie sobie" już opanowana, jeszcze tylko milion innych mądrych nauk imperialnych kodeksów i będzie z niej najlepsza gwardzistka w całym PDF'ie." myślał Major przyglądając się szczęśliwej dziewczynce. - Moge jeszcze raz? Proszę - mówiła obdarzając go blagalnym spojrzeniem. - Ehhh niech ci będzie. Kładź się, broń na ramie, tak, dobrze... Krwawe Anioły Tamtego dnia Major chodził bardzo nerwowy. Ciągle na kogoś krzyczał, nawet Catrine oberwało się za jakąś błachostkę na którą zwykle nie zwróciłby uwagi. Siedziała w jego pokoju kiedy do środka wpadła jedna z medyczek i bez jakiegokolwiek pytania chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęłą za sobą. - Dokąd idziemy - pytałą Catrine próbując nadążyć za ciągnącą ją kobietą - Ja nie chce! Ja chce do wujka! W końcu młoda kobieta o blond włosach i szaro-niebieskich oczach odwróciła się i przyklękła przed dziewczynką. - Posłuchaj mnie, nie mam teraz czasu by ci to wyjaśnić, musisz mi zaufać, Major kazał mi się tobą zając i nie mam zamiaru go zawieść rozumiesz - mówiła bardzo newrowym tonem. Catrine tylko przytaknęła i obie ruszyły w tylko kobiecie znanym kierunku. Dziewczynka poznała że zbliżają się do wyjścia z kwater. W ostatniej chwili wrzuciła się z nią na ziemie gdy seria z boltera zorała całą ścianę, robiąc z niej i ludzi wewnątrz korytarza sito. Catrine podniosła głowę i zobaczyła promienie światła wpadające do środka i oświatlające świeże ślady krwi i ludzi, którzy zmienili się w podarte ochłapy zakrawionego mięsa. Poczuła szarpnięcie, na szczęście kobieta, która ją prowadziła usłyszała strzały nieco wsześniej i tylko perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu pozwoliło jej uniknąć losu pozostałych ludzi. Wypadły na zwenątrz, razem z kilkunastoma innymi ocalałymi. Na placu Catrine po raz pierwszy miała okazje poznać gniew Imperatora. Niesieni słuszną furią, pod rozkazami inkwizycji, kosmiczni marines odziani w krwaro czerwone pancerze masakrowali mieszkańców bazy. Catrine zobaczyła jak wszyscy znani jej ludzie ginęli w desperackiej próbie opóźnienia ich marszu. Gwardzista, którego zwała "ponurakiem" gdyż nigdy się nie uśmiechał, leżał teraz bez połowy klatki piersiowej i prawej ręki, w kałuży krwi, Bernarda obsługującego broń ciężką prawie nie poznała przez wypaloną twarz. Nigdzie nie mogła też dostrzec wujka. Nagle poczuła mocna szarpnięcie a pochwili nie było już nikogo kto ciągną ją za rękę. Boltowy pocisk trafił jej przewodniczke w szyję, przy okazji rowalając pół głowy i odzielając prawą rękę od reszty ciała. Catrine poczuła że traci grunt pod stopami, była na granicy omdlenia, kiedy poczuła że ktoś bierze ją na ręce. Był to Nick, młody gwardzista o nienaturalnym darze to znajdywania śladów aktywności Chaosu. Biegł do podziemnego tunelu, obecnie najbezpieczniejszej drogi ucieczki z tego piekła. Nie przejmował się ani panującym dookoła chaosem ani wymiocinami, które spadły na jego plecy i nogi, gdy umysły Catrine nie wytrzymał takiej ilości makabrycznego widoku. Wskoczył razem z nią do tunelu, na sekundy przed tym jak pocisk odłamkowy rozwalił obszar dookoła wejścia, przy okazji szatkując każdego kto nie zdążył uciec. Było kwesitą czas aż marines tutaj wejdą, jednak był to czas na ucieczke. Z perspektywy taktycznej było to bardzo dużo czasu. Nick przystawił palce do ust, nakazując tym samym by była cicho. Dziewczynka skinęła głową, starając się jak najrzadziej pociągać zatkanym nosem. Tunel co chwila drgał, w rytm wybuchów i uderzeń na powierzchni. Starali się iść możliwie jak najszybciej. W pewnym momęcie Nick zatrzymał się i chwytając dziewczynkę przywarł do ściany. Catrine usłyszała kroki i głosy ludzi. Wśród nich były dzieci, z pewnością była to grupa z innego posterunku. "Marines chcą więc dopaść nas wszystkich" pomyślał Nick i już miał się wychylać kiedy seria czerwonych promieni laserowych przecięła korytarz przed jego nosem. Padł na ziemie, z trudem tłumiąc przy tym pisk również upadającej dzewczynki. Nie było czasu na ucieczke, tamym ludziom nie można było pomóc, musieli ratować siebie. Biegli długim, wydawałoby się nieskończonym korytarzem. Nick biegnąc nie zauważył, że mała dziewczynka nie dotrzymuje mu kroku. Dzieliło ich około dwunastu metrów kiedy strop zaczął się walić. - Mała uciekaj! - zdążył rzucić zanim mina wyrwała dziurę w suficie odzielając ich grubą na około osiem metrów ściana głazów. - NICK! - dziewczynka krzyczała starając się zabrać część głazów. Niestety ściana była zbyt gruba by mógł ją usłyszeć. Wyszło jej to na dobre, bo chwile potem do tunelu po tamtej stronie wpadł odział Kriegan, którzy definitywnie zakończyli życie gwardzisty. Nie wiedziała jak długo siedziała skulona w tamtym tunelu, jednak było to dość długo by większość kriegan zdążyła opuścić tunele. W końcu zdecydowała się ruszyć przed siebie. Nie wiedziała ile czasu błąkała się po tunelach, żywiąc się zapasami znalezionymi przy tych, którzy nie mieli szczęścia przeżyć ataku. Zbierała nieśmiertelniki, wodę jedzenie, jeden kubek i latarki a także jedną w znaczniej mierze już wykorzystaną torbę leków. W końcu znalazła niestrzeżone wyjście z tunelów... Siostry część II Nya trzymała ją w swoich ramionach. Dziewczynka płakałą, cała drżała i pociągała nosem. Rija nic sobie nie robiła z tego widoku ale w Nyi obudził on chęć opieki, którą ostanimi czasy starała się tak bardzo zdusić. Po prostu nie mogła patrzeć jak to dziecko płacze. - Skurwysyny - rzuciła nagle Rija. - Dla.. dla... dlaczego - Catrine starała się wydusić zdanie ale nie zdołałą przez ciągłe łzy, które za nic nie chciały odpuścić. Nya jeszcze mocniej przytuliła ją do siebie, jakby chciała ukryć ją przed całym światem i wszystkim co się w nim czai. Za nic nie przypominała osoby, którą jest podczas polowania czy na polu walki. Bardziej przypominała troskliwą matkę, chociaż gdyby tylko jej na tym zależało mogłaby rozerwać tą dziewczynkę na strzępy. - Nie wiem Catrine - głos Nyi stał się niezwykle łagodny i melodyjny, po raz pierwszy zabrzmiała jak prawdziwa eldarka. - Bo jakiś powalony inkwizytor uznał was za zdrajców, oto twój powód - mówiła Rija ostrym głosem. - Ale.. ale ja byłam grzeczna i... i się modliłam, naprawde - Catrine broniła się przed nią. - Dla nich nie ma to znacznia mała. Wystarczy że część z was podpadnie i tak uznają reszte za zdrajców, choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo się modliła, zawsze będziesz w ich oczach wyklęta i będziesz się nadawała jedynie na stos - Rija wciąż ciągnęła swój wywód na temat inkwizycji i całego Imperium. - Nie mów tak Rija, ona ma dopiero... - Nya urwała zastanaiając się przez chwile. - Siedem lat - powiedziała Catrine, obejmując ją. - Ale taka prawda do cholery. Nie widziałaś jak ustawili te posterunki? Oni mieli zginąć zgniecieni przez heretyków. Specjalnie wywalili z bastionu reszte PDF'u żeby nie wybijać ich na raty. Tylko że idioci nie przewidzieli, że Martin przewidzi nagłe pojawienie się Astartes i nakaże odwrót aż do pasm górskich - skończyła patrząc na dziewczynkę. Catrine zasypiała, Nya położyła się przy niej, stale ją obejmując jedną ręką, gdyż druga posłużyła dziewczynce za poduszkę. To była bardzo spokojna noc. Zbyt spokojna, taka jak w dzień przed rozpoczęciem ogormnej bitwy. Nya i Rija wiedziały że nie mają wiele czasu by opuścić ten świat. Dlaszy marsz Wyruszyły z samego rana przedzierając się po stromych zboczach. Na szczęście dla Catrine rany na jej nodze nie były zbyt głębokie i mogła normalnie iść. Główną trudnością były liczne szczeliny i przepaści. Wydrążone przed wiekami kaniony stanowiły prawdziwy labirynt i bardzo utrudniały poruszanie się. Dziewczynka radziła sobie całkiem nieźle ale brak odpowiedniego obuwia i zmęczenie wynikające z niezaspokojonego głodu utrudniały sprawę. W końcu udało im się odnaleźć drogę na niższe partie gór. Gołe skały powoli ustępowały co raz liczniejszym pozostałością lasów jakie rosły tutaj przed inwazją. Szły szerokim kanionem, który prawodpodobnie był kiedyś korytem jakiegoś sporego górskiego potoku, jednak teraz był całkowicie suchy. Nya jako pierwsza zorientowała się że coś się do nich zbliża. Chwyciła za broń, ostrze łańcuchowe zamruczało dając znać, że działa i jest gotowe by w każdej chwili zacząć śpiewać swą krwawą pieśń. Miecz Riji zasyczał niczym wąż szykujący się do ataku na ofiarę a klinga błysnęła oświetlona blaskiem słońca. Coś rozwiało igły i kurz zalegający w kanionie. Cień przemknął po niebie, jednak nie było słychać piekielnego smoczego ryku. Zamiast tego nieznośną ciszę co sekunde przerywał rytmiczny dźwięk machania skrzydeł. Spadł za nimi, robiąc przy tym wiele hałasu, trzeszcząc swoim podniszczonym pancerzem i machając poteżnymi skrzydłami. Kobiety obróciły się w półpiruecie i skierowały broń w jego stronę. Wstał z klenczek. Miał z pewnością ponad dwa metry wzrostu. Potężny czarny pancerz, tu i ówdzie był przyozdobiony złotem. Potężne białe skrzydła miały rozpiętość prawie sześciu metrów. W jednej dłoni trzymał potężny runiczny miecz, druga pozostawała pusta. Żelazna aureola okalała odsłoniętą głowę. Był ogolony na łyso, o pomarańczowych skrzących się oczach i potwornym uśmiech zdobił jego zoraną bliznami i ozdobioną runami Choasu twarz. Stanął bokiem do nich, pokazując emblemat na swoim naramienniku. Catrine nie miała pojęcia co znaczy biały, uskrzydlony miecz na czarnym tle, ale Rija i Nya odłożyły broń. - Kapitan Martin - powiedziała Rija a na jej twarzy zagościł szelmowski uśmiech - czemu zawdzięczamy odwiedziny? - Zobaczyłem moje dwie najlepsze zabójczynie, więc pomyślałem że miło będzię zamienić z nimi słowo, nim rusze na rzeź - odpowiedziały pewnym siebie, wręcz zalotnym tonem po czym dodał - domyślam się że zwietrzyłyście nadchodzące zaostrzenie konfliktu postanowiłyście nie pchać się między szpony a miecze? - Dobrze się domyślasz Upadły Aniele. Zwłaszcza że na planete postanowili się władować Astartes z naszego ulubionego zakonu - rzuciła Nya z wściekłością i wyrzutem w głosie. - Nie sposób nie zauważyć, armia heretyków którą posłałem do miasta by zatrzymać atak została zmasakrowana w ciągu kilku godzin od ich przybycia, obecnie się przegrupowują i szykują do ataku - mówił już znacznie spokojniejszym tonem upadły Astartes. - Wiesz może które wrota będą teraz najbezpieczniejsze - zapytała Rija. - Myśle że zachodnie. Obstawiają je moi ludzie nie uświadczysz tam bezładnych band Slaanesha - odpowiedział anioł. - W takim razie nie będziemy cię bardziej opóźniać kapitanie - odpowiedziała Rija. - Ależ mistrzyni, wasza obecność to dla mnie zaszczyt - powiedział uniżonym tonem, chociaż ironie było czuć od tej wypowiedzi na kilometr. Wymienili skinienia głowy i Astartes wzbił się na swoich skrzydłach w powietrze by niedługo potem zniknąć gdzieś na niebie. - Kto to był - zapytała Catrine. - Przyjaciel. Jeden z niewielu jacy nam pozostali. Chodźmy, chce dotrzeć do portalu zanim rozpęta się tu piekło. Dalsza droga za górami była dosyć prosta do pokonania, co nie znaczy że nie niebezpieczna. Przechodziły przez obóz wojsk Chaosu. Powykrzywiane i ogarnięte zepsuciem i mrocznymi mocami twarze wgapiały się w nie. Jedne z zainteresowaniem inne z obrzydzeniem a jeszcze inne z pożądaniem, jednak nikt, nawet Astartes Chaosu nie byli na tyle głupi by zadrzeć z dwoma mistrzyniami kultu. Catrine ze strachu przywarła do Nyi starają się patrzeć tylko przed siebie i nie myśleć o tym straszny miejscu. Nya objęła ją za ramie i prowadziła obok siebie. Rozumiała że dziewczynka się boi, ona też przez bardzo długi czas bała się takich miejsc. Przechodziły przez część obozu opanowaną przez wyznawców Nurgla. Catrine pobladła na twarzy. Zrobiło jej się słabo i zachciało wymiotować. Nya poczuła że dziewczynka zwolniła tempo marszu. Spojrzała na nią i zrozumiała. Zabójczyni była uodporniona, jednak jej mała towarzyszka mogła w najlepszym razie złapać jakąś chorobę. Szybko zdjęła z szyi swój amulet ze znakiem Khorna i założyła go jej na szyie, po czym wzięła dziecko na ręce. Pod ochroną mrocznej runy Catrine szybko odzyskiwała siły i niedługo potem mogła kontynuować marsz. Był to jeden z niewielu przypadków kiedy dane im było przejść przez obóz całej armii bez żadnego starcia. Catrine nigdy jednak nie zapomniała jednak strasznych zmutowanych twarzy a także ochydnego odoru, który dotarł do jej nostrzy, przyprawiając ją o mdłości i bóle brzucha. Dotarły w końcu do sporej kotliny. W samym centrum stała ogromna skrząca się tysiącami refleksów brama to pajćzego traktu. Mogły jej używać tylko zabójczynie, każda inna osoba zostałaby natychmiast zabita przez spaczone moce wrót. Mroczny amulet który miała Catrine, skutecznie ochronił ją przed mocami bramy i pozwolił wejść do odciętej od całej reszty, części pajęczego traktu. Catrine poczuła jak światła dotykają jej ciała, wystraszyła się gdy powoli zaczęła tracić czucie w nogach, potem w rękach, by stracić je całkiem. Nagły szok sprawił że utraciła równowage i gdy odzyskała czucie nie była w stanie ustać na nogach. - Spokojnie, za pierwszym razem każdy nie potrafi stanąć na nogi - powiedziała Rija z uśmiechem. Pajęczy trakt Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Etogaur Esterach Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ienstret)